Musical Fandoms
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Different songs from different artists, all used to describe scenes or couples from my favourite book series; The Mortal Instruments.
1. The Hurt Of Betrayal

_Hey guys,_

 _This is just a new project thing I'm trying out, it may not work out but it's worth a go right? Please comment, vote ect and tell me if you think I should Continue writing these. Not all of the songs will be from the same bands or singers as I have a huge music range that I listen to, oh and also I don't know how often I'll be updating; I'll just update when I have the ideas and inspiration to. Most of these will probably be short but I'll make them as long as I can._

 _But yeah, Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think (If there's a song you want to suggest then please comment that also)_

 _-Nikki_

 _The Hurt Of Betrayal_

 _Song:_ _Hold On Till May_

 _Artist:_ _Pierce The Veil_

Isabelle Lightwood/Izzy POV:

I sat; perched on a tree brunch that hid me from sight of anyone passing as tears continued streaming down my checks, despite the effort I'd spent trying to stop them. The sun was bright but that did nothing to lift my mood, why couldn't they make it to just one birthday; but they were too busy to be here.

" _She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_

 _One million branches and she loves every one"_

"Izzy?" Called a voice and I perked up, only to find my brother Alec looking at me "Mum and dad just called, they said they were sorry for not coming but something popped up at work that they had to deal with" I turned my head away; not wanting Alec to see my tear stained face. I took pride in being the tough one of the family and I'd be damned if I let my parents ruin that.

" _Mum and dad, did you search for me?_

 _I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

"Yeah whatever" I simply mumbled in response, I heard a rustle and I felt Alec's arms circle around my waist; with a trouble sigh, I leaned my head on his shoulder while we sat there in a comfortable silence.

(Still Isabelle's POV)

"Simon?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had lingered between me and my boyfriend; Simon Lewis.

"Yeah Izzy?" Simon answered; his eyes closed as he lay beside me in the long green grass, the sun watching us from his position in the sky.

"Magnus mentioned how you've been spending a lot of time with that werewolf girl; Maia" I said glancing at him; his shoulders tensed up "There isn't anything going between you two is there?"

" _And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_

 _I heard the train shake the windows_

 _You screamed over the sound"_

"No" Simon mumbled angrily though gritted teeth "Magnus lied, never trust a warlock"

"That warlock has helped me and my family more times then I care to mention, without demanding any payment" I snapped sitting up and glaring at Simon.

"He should stay out of other people business" Simon replied; he turned his head away from me and I noticed a hickey on his neck.

"You have been cheating on me you basted!" I yelled angrily; hitting Simon on the arm, Simon looked at me shocked for a second before his hand flew to cover the hickey.

"Izzy I can explain" Simon begged and I glared at him before standing up, storming away from him. Simon got up and followed me into the kitchen where Alec and Jace sat cleaning their weapons; both my brothers looked up as me and Simon banged though the door.

" _This love was out of control_

 _3-2-1 where did it go?"_

"Everything okay?" Alec asked warily and I shook my head; a few angry tears sliding down my face, both Alec and Jace got up from the table to hug me; Alec glaring at Simon as I buried my head in his neck.

"Get that Asshole out of here" I snarled pointing to Simon, instantly Jace and Alec let go of me, grabbing Simon by his wrist, they dragged him to the front door while Simon swore at them. I can't believe I loved that cheater, If I never saw him ever again; it'd be too soon.

Authors Note:

What did ya think of it? Please let me know and if there's a song you want to suggest then also comment the title and the artist of the song

Thank you for reading

-Nikki


	2. Broken Memories

**I dedicate this chapter to Jazzyis1001 since she gave me the idea for the song, so Jazzy; this is for you :)**

 **Song: Lost It All**

 **Artist: Black Veil Brides**

 **-–-**

 **I looked at the worn out photograph and felt fresh tears slide down my cheek**

 **"I ruled the world**

 **With these hands, I shock the heavens to the ground"**

 **Why had I trusted that bitch, Camille anyway? Now thanks to my stupidity I had lost my** first **and most certainly true love. Pictures of me and Magnus haunted me from their position on the wall, his cat-like eyes shined with a happy glint that had long been lost to me.**

 **"I lay the gods, to rest**

 **I held the key to the kingdom lions**

 **Guarding castle walls,**

 **Hail the king, of death"**

 **I know that Izzy and Jace are worried about me, not only because I'm so depressed that I can't even get out of bed most days.** **But also because it my state, I'm not a Shadowhunter; I'm a demon snack when we go out hunting. I looked to the side, to the smallest photo frame on my bedside table. The picture, contained in the frame was a picture of Magnus and I; Magnus was kissing my check, his eyes closed with a blissful smile on his face. My eyes were wide with shock, my hair it's normal messy self.**

 **"But then I lost it all, dead and broken**

 **My, backs against the wall**

 **Cut me open"**

 **I began to smile till Magnus' look of total betrayal and anger filled my mind, his cold words came back to me; cutting into my skin like a razor blade.**

 **"I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out**

 **Because I built these walls to watch them tumbling down**

 **And I said, than I lost it all**

 **Who can save me now?"**

 **Tears streamed down my checks again, my eyes going blurry. Maybe tomorrow will be better; the least I can do is hope.**

 **-The End-**


	3. Whiskey To Drink My Demons Away

Whiskey To Drink My Demons Away

Song: Where's My Wonderland

Artist: Blood On The Dance Floor

A cold wind rustled the dead green leaves above me and I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body in a vain attempt to keep my warmth from escaping. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting here but it felt like a while. I took a large drink from the Whiskey bottle that lay beside me, wishing there was a easy way to get rid of my headache that thumped in my forehead. Thoughts passed through my mind at the speed of light and the only one was the thought that suck in my head was the one I wanted to think about the least, Riley Blackthrone.

" _Down you fell deep into your mind_ _  
_ _Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind_ _  
_ _Your a riddle I can't seem to read_ _  
_ _Your love a fairy tale; too hard to believe!"_

I have at least some feelings for her; I couldn't deny it any longer. The kiss Riley and I shared in the Cemetery filled my mind and I couldn't help but smile. My smile dropped when I remembered the incident between us when she was only fifteen years old, the look on her face when I rejected her still burned into my mind.

" _Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown_ _  
_ _Nowhere to go but down_ _  
_ _Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_ _  
_ _No other way but down"_

I don't wanna hurt her again, especially since she's still hurting from her father's death.

" _Down, down, down._ _  
_ _Down, down, down"_

With a sigh, I went to take another drink to find my bottle was no empty. Huh, Guess I'll have to get some more so I can do what I'm best at; Drinking my demons away.

Authors Note:

So for any of you who don't know, Denver Beck is a Demon Trapper from the series 'The Demon Trapper', Written by amazing author Jana Lee. If you haven't read it them you so should, trust me; it's an amazing series, Plus Beck and Riley are the cutest couple/ Not couple ever.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and I'll update again when I have the idea of what to write.

So stay happy and not crappy, life's a bitch don't quit: D

-Nikki


End file.
